Drarry Coming Out
by SlytherinDaughterofAthena
Summary: It's post-war and everyone is back to finish their 7th year. Draco and Harry have been dating for 3 years, but Harry breaks up with Draco because Draco insists on keeping their relationship a secret. What will Draco do to get his boyfriend back? Will he succeed or fail? Fluff, Drarry


**Author's Note**

 **So this is my first one shot and it's a Drarry coming out. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Harry Potter was walking back from the Great Hall after dinner one night when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an abandoned classroom. He turned to snap at whoever dared to grab him but instead snapped his mouth shut when he saw his boyfriend of three years standing there smirking.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed as he leaned back on a desk and ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair.

"What? A guy can't say hello to his boyfriend?" Draco Malfoy questioned, raising a perfect eyebrow. His shoulder-length, white-blonde hair was pulled back with a silver ribbon and his Slytherin robes were crisp and immaculate; he was crisp and immaculate.

"You can't just grab me like that," Harry argued. "What if I was with someone?"

"You're never with someone at this time," Draco pointed out. "You eat faster than your friends and you always leave alone," Draco smirked when Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," Harry said. "You're right, but that doesn't mean you grab me."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Draco inquired. "It's not like I can ask to meet with you in public. No one knows of our relationship and they would freak out if the Slytherin Prince asked the Gryffindor Golden Boy to meet with him when everyone knows we're rivals."

"Well…" Harry turned away from his boyfriend and spoke up hesitantly. "We don't _need_ to keep it a secret…"

"Harry," Draco sighed exasperatedly. "We've been through this. We can't tell anyone."

"And why not?" Harry snapped turning to face his lover, his _Avada Kedavra_ eyes flashing angrily. "Why must we keep this a secret?"

"We've been through this, love," Draco explained patiently. "Nobody would understand; they'd think that I put you under the _Imperious_ or something else ridiculously crazy. Besides, my parents-" Here, Draco was cut off.

"Your parents would understand!" Harry exploded. " _You_ keep telling me that they love you more than anything! _You_ have told me that all they want is your happiness! And _now_ you're telling me that they won't understand?"

"No, they won't," Draco replied, shaking his head.

"So, you won't even consider coming out?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence passed between the two.

"No, I won't," Draco stated firmly. "At least not while we are in school. Maybe a few years after we graduate and have steady jobs, but certainly not in school."

"I didn't want to have to do this," Harry said softly as he stood up straight. "But I can't keep doing this. You don't understand what this means to me. I spent the first eleven years of my life believing I was hated, a freak, someone who didn't deserve love. All I want is for someone to love me and not care if others disapprove. Are you positive we can't tell anyone?"

"Absolutely," Draco responded without missing a beat. "It's for the best." He added gently.

"And so is this," Harry sighed sadly. "I can't do this anymore. If you're not willing to have a public relationship, then I'm not willing to have any relationship."

"Are you saying…?"

"We're through Draco," Harry looked up at Draco sadly. There were tears in his emerald green eyes and Draco took a step forward. "I'm sorry." And then, he was gone and Draco was left alone wondering what went wrong…

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later…**

It's been two weeks since Harry broke up with Draco and neither are doing well. Harry barely spoke, barely ate, and avoided everyone. Draco ate and spoke with his friends, but whenever he could he would watch his ex-boyfriend. Draco didn't think it would last; he figured Harry would come back like all the other times he had. But two weeks passed and Harry was still ignoring him. That's when Draco realized that he'd really messed up and he needed to do something about it before he lost the one person that really mattered to him…

The next morning at breakfast, Harry received an owl. To say he was shocked would be an understatement; he never received owls and this was his first one in a long time. Also, the contents the owl was carrying were... strange. Every eye was on him and the parcels in front of him. No one knew why someone would give him those things, but he did. Harry knew it was Draco trying to get Harry to come back. He was proven right a minute later when he opened the letter.

Harry stood from the table abruptly and left. Hermione picked up the red rose and letter that he had received and read the elegant script aloud: _I'm Sorry._

Draco watched from the Slytherin table as Harry read the letter and then left. He didn't even look at Draco and, once again, Draco realized that he had really messed up this time.

That night, Draco laid on his bed and tried to figure out why Harry was this mad. And then, he remembered what exactly Harry had said when he broke up with Draco: _I spent the first eleven years of my life believing I was hated, a freak, someone who didn't deserve love. All I want is for someone to love me and not care if others disapprove… If you're not willing to have a public relationship, then I'm not willing to have any relationship._

Draco knew then what he had to do and spent the rest of the night planning how to win Harry back….

The next day, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table when all conversation suddenly stopped. Ron's face was slowly turning red and Harry turned to look over his shoulder at what everyone was looking at. Standing at the front of the Great Hall, in his best robes, was Draco. He held a dozen white lilies in his hand and he looked extremely nervous. Harry's heart skipped a beat. Draco was sexy.

"Excuse me," Headmistress McGonagall raised a hand. Everyone fell silent. McGonagall then gestured to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy asked if he could say a few words. Now, let us pay attention to him. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Thank you, Headmistress," to anyone who didn't know Draco, they'd think he was calm. However, his closest friends (which consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle) and his ex-boyfriend saw right through his Slytherin mask: Draco was terrified.

"I was a prat to someone I hold very close and I need to apologize to them," Draco began. "I've always been selfish and I expected the littlest of things. Everything had to fit to my needs and that included relationships. These past two weeks have been an eye opener for me. I sent an owl to my parents telling them that I made a mistake with my partner and they are here now to meet who I hope to be dating once again." Draco took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"When I was eleven years old, I met a boy my age in Madam Malkins' robe shop. This boy caught my eye and when, on the train, he refused my hand of friendship, I began bullying him. Since first year everyone has thought that we are rivals. In second year I figured out I was gay. The next year I realized I had a crush on the boy I bullied. In fifth year, I got the nerve to ask him out. I found that, to my surprise, he had a crush on me too and we started dating. We dated for three years until, two weeks ago, he broke up with me because I refused to tell anyone of our relationship." Draco saw Harry's hands fly over his mouth when he realized what Draco was doing. There were unshed tears in his eyes and those tears coupled with his reaction gave Draco the confidence he needed to continue.

"I fully expected him to come back to me, apologizing for not understanding the need to keep it a secret. He never did and I sent him a note apologizing instead. I expected that to be enough, but he still ignored me. I then looked back into my memories to try and figure out why he broke up with me. I then recalled his exact words: _I spent the first eleven years of my life believing I was hated, a freak, someone who didn't deserve love. All I want is for someone to love me and not care if others disapprove… If you're not willing to have a public relationship, then I'm not willing to have any relationship._ " A small tear escaped Harry's eye and Draco noticed that Granger seemed to have figured out who Draco's boyfriend was.

"I never realized that, in an attempt to keep a secret that I considered shameful, I was hurting the man I loved with all of my heart. He is my everything and because of my stupidity I lost him. If it were anyone else, I would never do this." Draco looked at his mother and father who had been standing in the back the entire time. His mother nodded and Draco stepped down and walked toward the Gryffindor table. All eyes were on him as he stopped in front of the Boy-Who-Lived. He then held up the white lilies that he got, the flowers that his ex-boyfriend's mother was named after.

"Harry, I was prat," Draco stated. "I never even considered what you wanted and only focused on my needs. I expected our relationship to be focused on me, never once thinking of you. I don't deserve you. You deserve to marry someone who is able to spoil you and love you unconditionally without thinking of their needs. I can spoil you, but I am pretty arrogant." That got him a few chuckles from his friends and his mother. "However, these two weeks I realized something: I, Draco Malfoy, am undeniably and wholeheartedly in love with you. I love you Harry James Potter and I apologize for not proving my love to you by acting ashamed. I don't care who knows it; I love you." Harry was crying now and he jumped up and threw his arms around Draco who stumbled back slightly, but still held him.

"I love you too," Harry whispered.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I forgive you." He gave Draco a gently kiss, but Draco had more planned. He made Harry sit down before he pulled out a small box and knelt down, popping the lid open.

"Harry James Potter, I love you more than life itself and I would like nothing more than to have you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Harry nodded.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Draco stood up and twirled Harry around before placing the ring on his finger and kissing him soundly. Ten years later they were expecting their third child and had never been happier.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

 **SlytherinDaughterofAthena**


End file.
